This invention relates to closures of the reclosable type which are made of plastic and inserted into an appropriate opening in a metal can. Various such closures are available for non-pressurized products. The pressure-resistant types invariably are designed to tear apart and are not reclosable and those which are reclosable pose certain problems as hereinafter discussed.